


Swoon Me while I pass out on Drugs, Please

by sadlyflavoured



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Drug Abuse, Everyone's human here, Family Issues, Flashback??, Implied Isolation?, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Past Tense, but like very lightly, kinda fluffy but also not really?, songfic kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadlyflavoured/pseuds/sadlyflavoured
Summary: Anthony's feeling particularly irritated and takes a good hit before tuning in to listen to his favorite radio station.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Swoon Me while I pass out on Drugs, Please

The taste of slightly-expired bourbon was already enough to make the young teenager sway, baby blue eyes catching up with all the floating stars form within his skull as he limply leaned up against a plush chair with far too many rips and tears; the smell of cigar smoke was mixing terribly with the taste of alcohol in a way that made the young man scrunch up his nose and inwardly cringe. It wasn’t a pleasant room to be in, let alone with people whom could give less of a damn.

Anthony was a very tall young man with beautifully curled dirty-blond hair and extremely dark roots, he had a long thin nose that separated his lovely pale eyes evenly and a pair of lips that seemed unnaturally feminine lips. A pink-furred coat rested carelessly over his shoulders, a striped black and pink tuxedo that spoke hints of having unnoticeable glitter and long dress pants that mostly covered the long velvety knee-high boots. 

Mascara ran down his eyes messily, lip gloss had screwed across his lips horribly and the hints of blush that once highlighted his cheeks had been cried off. 

Needless to say, his day wasn’t too fond and being in a retched household that always smelt of smoke and felt composed completely of shadows certainly wasn’t making his day any better. 

“….God..” Anthony cursed to himself quietly, running his gloved hands through his hair with spicy irritation. “God fucking damn it..” 

“What’s wrong?” Questioned an even younger teenager with short but incredibly feminine blond curly hair, make-up extremely prominent on her features and incredible frill lacing her outfit. 

Looking up from the kitchen table he had been dreamily staring at, he looked into the living room where Molly sat with a befuddled expression that voiced her concerns louder than her question.

“The bourbon, it’s expired” Anthony explained bitterly, giving the tan bottle a hard glare. “It’s just like Pa to leave all the bad shit for me” 

“Tony, it’s alright. We’ll get fifty more cents next week, I’m sure we could pull together to get another set” Molly suggested mellowly. 

“That’s not the point!” 

Getting a better grasp of the bottle, Anthony reeled his hand back and threw the bottle against the opposing wall; grimacing as all the rotten contents and broken glass spilled to the floor. 

In a family of three, Anthony always felt like he were the odd one out. His family was so passionate in their business, a Mafia in fact, and he had been the only one to refuse it—And being the eldest son meant that he’d get the most shit for it; matters weren’t helped that he was homosexual and a heavy drug-addict. Since that had become his life, Anthony felt he was being constantly judged and constantly hated by the people who were supposed to be his family; so it was by nature he assumed all the rotten goods had been saved for a _very_ rotten son. 

And he didn’t like it. If he could get away with killing off his selfish, horrid family without any sort of punishment…Oh how he would so quickly take the chance. 

“You havta’ clean that up, you know Pa’ll have a fit!” Molly exclaimed from within the living room.

“He can clean it his damn self!” Anthony yelled back, giving a furious kick to the wooden table and shooting a nasty look towards the whiskey dripped wall. 

Was he being ridiculous? Was it the heavy weed he had taken before that was making him act out? No, that couldn’t have been the case, he decided, it was just all the growing irritation with his garbage life. 

Pulling his fuzzy fur coat closer to his body, Anthony momentarily shared an unpleasant expression with his female counterpart before making a huffed stomp back to his room with a slam to the door. 

Once in the comfort of his own room, the blond-haired teen threw off his coat and kicked off his boots. He didn’t need to be dealing with this shit right now, he had all sorts of better things to be doing. 

Sitting calmly onto his bed, pale hands reached from underneath the mattress and pulled out a fresh needle with a barbiturate filling the small object. It would be just enough to get him through the afternoon but not enough to get him through the night. 

Pulling out a rubber band, Anthony rolled up his sleeve and swiftly wrapped the rubber band around his forearm before tightening it with an incredible intensity. Holding the ribbon with his teeth, fingers poked at the sharp needle for a moment before slowly digging into an area that he knew would affect him quickest. Injecting the drug with little effort, the uncomfortable stinging only lasting for a moment as the long needle slowly dragged out. 

He wasn’t entirely sure how long it would take to take effect so, he quickly undid the tight rubber and hid the evidence under his bed; not like it mattered either way. 

Laying back on his messed bed, Anthony closed his eyes and slowed his breathing as he relaxed slowly. He was going to be high again, that’s all that mattered right now. He wouldn’t have to face people or anything if he wasn’t sober enough to understand. 

Opening his eyes, Anthony eyed the small wooden radio that sat silently on his nightstand. Slowly sitting up again, Anthony turned one of the knobs and continued to flip through stations until he found a particular broadcast. 

He didn’t know the exact number of the station, but he knew it was a small broadcast from a town in Louisiana. Every time he tuned in, Anthony would find himself so mystified by the velvety voice on the other end that would talk about whatever it felt like talking about; and when that beautiful voice sang…Ohh, how _beautiful_ it was. Anthony could sometimes compare it to a wonderful high. 

And today was no different. The man on the other end with a slight drawl (and sometimes a bit of a voice crack) was in the middle of a song when Anthony had tuned in. 

Laying back and closing his eyes again, the usual dizziness was starting to kick in and the high was starting to really kick in. 

“ _She sang as if she knew me in all my dark despair…And then she looked right through me as if I wasn't there..~_ ” The radio crooned, the same silky velvet offering a sense of comfort. 

“ _But she just came to singing, singing clear and strong_ …” Anthony murmured back, a knowing smile slowly dressing his face.

He knew this song really well and the man on the radio seemed to really like it too. It was a cover of ‘Killing me Softly with her Song’, but Anthony almost never listened to the original as he used to. It just didn’t sound the same without the Louisianan man moaning the words into his ears so lovingly. 

“ _Strumming my pain with her fingers, Singing my life with her words_ …” The man continued, the instrumentals delicately complimenting his charming swooning. 

The dizziness of the drugs was starting to kick in and Anthony found himself wishing he had waited a little bit longer before shooting up, he really did want to hear the man finish. He didn’t want to miss out on the radio man. But it was not his choice to make as everything slowly became less sensible and his mind began to numb.

“ _Killing me softly with her song…~_ ” Muttered out Anthony, his body starting to feel heavy as he allowed the clouds of an incredible high to take him away. 

He’d just have to listen back on the radio when he came back to...

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been having a real tough time writing as of recently, I've just had the WORST case of writer's block so I'm pretty happy I was able to write _something_ out! I'm not totally sure if I'm all that proud of it though to be honest, but at least it's something!
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! ♡


End file.
